


Пойманный

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл в очередной раз прикован к решетке, не имея ни шанса на то, чтобы сбежать. Но в этот раз его загнали в тупик вовсе не опытные охотники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пойманный

Звон цепей проносится по пустому подвалу, заполняя собой тишину. Дерек дергает рукой, стараясь сорвать оковы, но у него ничего не выходит. Снова.

Ситуация вполне знакомая. Вот он, оборотень, вновь накачен аконитом и прикован цепями к стене без возможности выбраться самостоятельно.

Все точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Разве что тогда его поймала вполне опытная охотница, а не простой семнадцатилетний пацан. Хотя простой ли пацан...

В коридоре, ведущем к помещению, где находится Дерек, послышались шаги. Хейлу даже прислушиваться и принюхиваться не нужно, он и так прекрасно знает, кто к нему идет.

\- Дерек? – в дверном проеме появляется испуганное лицо Стайлза, глаза которого блестят от подступающих слез. – О Боже, Дерек!

Парень кидается к нему, и на мгновение оборотню кажется, что вот он, тот самый Стайлз, которого он знает уже не малое количество времени. Его Стайлз.

\- Серьезно? – остановившись в паре метров, интересуется Ногицуне, растягивая губы в ухмылке. – Вот так просто повелся и поверил, что это он вернулся?

Дерек в ответ угрожающе рычит, обнажая клыки. Радужку заливает алым, и он с новыми силами начинает вырываться, желая накинуться на врага, загрызть.

\- Хочешь убить меня? Но тогда ты навредишь ему, - Ногицуне подходит ближе, понижая голос почти до шепота, - своему драгоценному Стайлзу. Но ведь ты этого не желаешь, верно? Не хочешь навредить ему.

Оборотень перестает дергаться, лишь тяжело дышит и с нескрываемой яростью смотрит на парня, признавая его правоту. Чего он явно не хочет, так это причинить вред Стайлзу. Дерек закрывает глаза и громко выдыхает, приказывая себе успокоиться. Какой смысл тратить силы, если все равно ничего сделать не сможешь? От бессилия волк хочет выть, но сдерживается, чтобы не показать гребаному лису, насколько сейчас он слаб.

Ногицуне уверенно кладет руки на бедра Дерека, понимая, что тот ему уже ничего не сделает. Он всматривается в лицо оборотня, начиная уверенно водить руками по его телу.

\- Знаешь, а он сейчас наблюдает за этим. Смотрит на тебя и умывается слезами. Ему больно. А еще он боится. Не за себя, конечно же. Он боится, что я сделаю что-нибудь с тобой.

Дерек дергается, когда Ногицуне проводит языком по кубикам пресса. Точно так же, как когда-то это сделала Кейт. Ярость накатывает с новой силой, и Хейл рычит, пытаясь избавиться от затуманивающих разум эмоций хоть как-то.

И этот чертов лис доволен. Он отходит от оборотня и идет к ящикам, находящимся рядом со стеной. На одном из них лежит катана, которую он и берет. Проводит пальцем по лезвию и, лукаво улыбаясь, смотрит на Дерека.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я питаюсь болью, так? – он медленно идет обратно, не разрывая зрительного контакта. – А это значит, что сейчас я сделаю больно тебе. И у меня будет двойная порция, потому что парнишка явно не от радости сейчас ревет.

Рычание заполняет все помещение, когда катана вонзается в тело оборотня. Ногицуне довольно улыбается и, удобнее взявшись за рукоять, начинает прокручивать лезвие, не позволяя боли хотя бы на мгновение утихнуть.

\- Стайлз, - тихо зовет Дерек, подняв голову и посмотрев на лицо перед собой. – Стайлз, пожалуйста…

\- Нет, Дерек, даже не пытайся, - Ногицуне резко прокручивает рукоятку в другую сторону, заставляя Хейла застонать от боли, - он ничего не сможет сделать.

Лезвие покидает тело и падает на пол, орошая его каплями крови. Дерек чувствует, что его организм не может справиться с раной, аконит слишком сильно ослабил его. Ногицуне кладет ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Смотри на меня, Дерек, - спокойно произносит он. – Смотри на меня.

По руке ползут черные нити, которые с удовольствием принимает в себя лис. Это именно то, чего он хотел.  
\- Стайлз, - снова пытается Дерек, но Ногицуне лишь отрицательно качает головой.

Дерек находит в себе немного силы, чтобы попробовать достучаться до Стайлза другим путем. Радужка снова окрашивается красным, клыки вылезают, царапая губы, и Хейл делает последнее, что может сейчас. Он выкрикивает имя Стайлза так, словно призывает к себе свою стаю, с воем.

Ногицуне меняется в лице и отходит на несколько шагов назад, хватаясь за голову. И оборотень понимает, что у него получилось. Он видит изменившийся взгляд карих глаз перед тем, как провалиться в темноту.


End file.
